un cominzo inesperado
by LinkDark
Summary: Muchas historias sean contado espero que este les agrade todo empezó en una escuela llamada sello ala llegada de la puerta ceben a las personas entrar estudiantes pero entre esos estudiantes se señal a todos en morado y ellos dos en color ellos Iván se


Muchas historias sean contado espero que este les agrade todo empezó en una escuela llamada sello ala llegada de la puerta ceben a las personas entrar estudiantes pero entre esos estudiantes (se señal a todos en morado y ellos dos en color) ellos Iván separado uno del otro pero un nuevo estudiante cambiaria la vida de ellos todos entraron a sentarse el profesor entra y todos lo saludan   
-hola alumnos-dice el profesor  
-hoy empezaremos con un.. toc toc...  
-pase estudiante este es un nuevo alumno puede presentarse-dice el profesor  
-hola yo soy Arturo y ya -bueno busque asiento hay con Hermes alado de Alejandro  
y así comienza mi historia  
en otro lado(en la oscuridad)se escucha un voz profunda ya es momento -si señor(muchas voces en la oscuridad se escucha) cuando los estudiantes salen a su receso Arturo se que da en el salón dibujando en su libreta mientras que Hermes siempre esta aburrido y viendo ala ventana y se pregunta (pensando)- por que no avía retos para el- mientras Alex las chavas lo querían y el sin tomarles ninguna atención cuando de repente un explosión pufffff  
jajajajajaja una voz tenebrosa salio en ese momento Arturo ve ala ventada junto Hermes Alejandro entonces en ese momento se van corriendo haber lo que paso y cuando ven una persona muy diferente tenia una esfera de poder en ese momento movió su mano Arturo y dijo estas palabras- darklink tranformation  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaa  
en ese momento apareció otra forma de el una espada oscura (tipo link)  
en ese momento apareció y Alejandro también se transformo -kurateshi evolution aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y apareció un hechicero un traje rojo , un bastón con una esfera y uno ojos penetrantes pero Hermes no se que do así en ese momento se escucharon las palabras -jer tecnologi se transformo en un ser con una armadura muy fuerte (tipo samus)  
en ese momento le humo se disipa y tres personas diferentes aparecieron primero ataca kurateshi -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
-muere-en ese momento escapo de un solo movimiento  
-eeeee- explosión obscura- puffffffffffff y en ese momento le da a kurateshi y lo manda ala parede  
kurateshi -aaaaaaaaaaa- entonces jer preparaba una bola de plasma ffffffffffff-toma-dijo jer  
y solo con un movimiento lo agarro con sus manos y la destruyo -ilusión oscura- (lo encierra en su peores pesadillas) y enpiesa ver asu familia y amigos muriendo por su manos y todo culpándolo a el y el grita-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
entonces link -eres habilidoso entonces esto no escaparas-je crees que no pruébame -dijo el enemigo

- entonces toma flecha oscura -puffffff iba hacia el entonces el la para casi llegando a su ojo y con un dedo -¡que!-dijo darklink en ese momento hace el junta sus manos dice las palabras rayo pesadilla(es algo mas fuerte que ilusión cada ves que se viera en una pesadilla el siente cada golpe pero en su vida) el riendo -jajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaj- cuando en ese momento sale una flecha puffffffffff y le da en el brazo a el -no me percate-dijo- quien esta ahí- déjalos en Pas-dijo una vos en la sombra parecía muy tímida la voz el dice- quien eres -so so soy.. Rizuna -una pequeña niña bueno eres valiente para salir pero muere ataque del trueno en ese momento ella asuntada no puede hacer nada pero en ese momento darklink se libera del ataque se levanta salta y la salva la abraza pero no le da tiempo de escapar y le da en la espalda ella abriendo los ojo preguntándose-por que - en ese momento cayeron en el pasto en ese momento habla - después me divertiré solo que me llaman nos volveremos haber –en ese el desaparece en el cielo y se va desvaneciendo y con una sonrisa en su cara y corazón -jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaj- bueno todos fueron llevados al hospital ella se preguntaba -por que la salvo no se explica- ella solo avía tenido unos raspones mientras lo otros estaban inconcientes en el mismo cuarto  
pero ya des transformados  
ella observándolo Arturo  
cuando Hermes abre un ojo  
Hermes-ooo que dolor de cabeza eso si era un reto-  
Alejandro-no mas beso no mas beso- (soñando)  
Arturo-apenas abriendo los ojos sonríe y ella confundida se que… dice-gra gra gracias por salvarme y se voltea  
rizuna -ya me tengo que ir adi… adi .. adiós y se va corriendo pero algo preguntadote nadie avía echo eso por ella  
fin de la primera parte haber que les pareció


End file.
